Shuffle Challenge: KKM
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: 10 drabbles, playlist on shuffle challenge. Rated T for cursing and slight sexual themes. ConradxAnissina pairing. Dark and angsty, for the most part.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

-- Shuffle Challenge: KKM --

**Rules:1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.**

For this challenge, I decided to go with a slightly odd yet feasible pairing: Anissina x Conrad.

* * *

- Dead or Alive, "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" (song length 4:28) -

Oddly, he was one of the few people who was never disoriented by her presence. His lack of demon magic meant that he was never in danger of being the test subject of her experiments. He seemed to find her exploding failures somewhat amusing, actually.

He was the one who threw _her_ off-balance, because she could never tell what he was thinking. Which is why she tried so hard to perfect her mind-reading device… She never thought of the simple solution that maybe she would have more luck finding out what he was thinking if she just asked him _Hey, what are you thinking?_

* * *

- AFI, "Exsanguination" (song length 2:48) -

He returned from that battle a changed man. He'd lost the woman he loved.

She was waiting for him when he returned. She had also lost the person she loved, in a different and much more painful way.

And so they turned to each other, comforted each other, supported each other, and managed to continued their lives.

* * *

- Sisqo, "Thong Song" (song length 4:14) -

_I knew something like this would happen_.

Her mind went blank. She just couldn't think of any ideas for new inventions when Conrad was standing in front her in only his underwear.

**A/N:** **my mind seriously blanked on this one, and I was sitting here like SHIT, with all the weird stuff on my computer, something like this was bound to happen. I only managed to write something because the "no skipping" rule forced me to TRY to come up with something. I spent about 30 seconds writing that and the rest of the song going "Uhhhhh…WTF am I supposed to do with THIS?"**

* * *

- Marilyn Manson, "Use Your Fist Not Your Mouth" (song length 3:34) -

She could take care of herself, of course he knew that. But when he found out what kind of rumors Valtrana had been spreading about her, Conrad's basic male instincts demanded that he defend her honor and he let his fist fly without a thought for the consequences.

**A/N: I spent more time getting the wording right on this one then I did on coming up with the actual idea.**

* * *

- Fall Out Boy, "Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner" (song length 3:20) -

They both knew they were lying to themselves, not to mention each other… and everyone else they knew.

They were both miserable, but they drowned their sorrows in alcohol and each others' bodies. He never complained that she sometimes cried out the wrong name, even though he was careful to always only say hers. He let her have her little fantasy. It seemed to bring her more comfort than any of his actions ever did.

* * *

- System of a Down, "B.Y.O.B." (song length 4:15) -

DAMN Shinou.

The dead king's agenda had cost them everything that they held dear.

Why did they have to follow his fucking orders anyway? The rat bastard. If he hadn't already been dead, Conrad would have seriously considered killing him.

* * *

- Shadows Fall, "Those Who Cannot Speak" (song length 5:16) -

They never talked about how they'd ended up together, or why. Those feelings stayed buried in their hearts, slowly killing them from the inside.

They could only pretend so much before one of them broke.

They let relationship fall apart, drifting away from each other. She threw herself completely into her work. He spent endless days training new recruits.

Afterward, after they had both had time to heal, they never talked about what had gone on between them back then. And they preferred to let everyone else forget about it as well.

**A/N: I had never heard this song before, mostly went off the title.**

* * *

- Static-X, "Ostegolectric" (song length 2:39) -

They were only hurting themselves, but those stolen moments in the middle of the night when they could forget the pain for a little while… those were almost worth the chaos the aftermath of these encounters caused their to hearts. Almost.

* * *

- The Moody Blues, "House of Four Doors (part 2)" (song length 1:50) -

By the time it ended, they were both looking forward to finding a way out.

**A/N: Oh great, another song I've never actually listened to before… **

**A/N: Review and tell me your thoughts on this.**


End file.
